Rivality
by Deanloves
Summary: Jack berteman dengan Ben, dan dia senang saat Ben menginap di bungker. Namun lama-lama perasaan tidak nyaman muncul, saat Dean terlihat lebih dekat, bangga dan sayang kepada Ben. Entah perasaan apa ini, tapi Jack tidak menyukainya ... - Sequel "Mencari Ayah"


**Rivality**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ben menginap di bungker bersama Dean, Sam, dan tentu saja Jack. Jack cukup senang memiliki teman sebaya. Paling tidak, yang bisa mengajarinya hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak seusia dia -mungkin bukan usia asli yang baru beberapa bulan, tapi bukan usia yang setua Dean, Sam, terlebih Castiel yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Jack bisa belajar banyak dari Ben.

Hanya, kedekatan Ben dengan Dean mulai mengusik batin Jack. Jack tidak tahu apa nama yang dirasakan saat ini, tapi setiap kali Ben mengobrol lama dengan Dean atau terlihat Dean tertawa bersama Ben, ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Ben pun tampak selalu ingin berdekatan dengan Dean, dan Dean pun tampak tidak keberatan... Jack mulai tidak nyaman melihatnya.

"Owh, jadi kau dapat beasiswa penuh masuk ke Stanford?" Dean takjub mendengarnya saat mereka sarapan. Seluruh keluarga berkumpul di meja dapur untuk sarapan bersama.

Ben mengangguk tersenyum, seraya menyuapkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya.

Jack ikut mendengarkan dengan tersenyum, juga menikmati Cookie Crunch nya- sereal kesukaannya. Dari nada takjub Dean, sepertinya hal yang bagus mendapat beasiswa penuh masuk Stanford. Entah apa itu artinya.

"Yea? Jurusan apa?" Sam tersenyum ikut tertarik.

"Hukum..."

Dean terkatup sementara Sam tersenyum lebar tak percaya. Dean ikut tersenyum lebar dengan menyenggol tangan Sam.

"Yeah? Kenapa?" Ben terheran dengan reaksi ayah dan pamannya.

"Sam juga ambil jurusan Hukum di Stanford," Dean menyeringai memberitahukan.

Ben terkatup. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, juga beasiswa penuh," lanjut Sam.

Mary harus tersenyum kagum dengan putra bungsunya, yang berhasil masuk kuliah.

Sesaat Ben tak percaya mendengarnya, tapi melihat ayah juga pamannya mengangguk menyakinkan, ia langsung tertawa takjub. "Wow, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku seorang Winchester!" pekiknya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya penuh kemenangan.

Dean dan Sam langsung tertawa.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu," Dean tersenyum bangga. "Eh, kau sudah mengambilnya kan, tidak menyia-nyiakannya?" Dean langsung curiga.

"Huh? Tentu kuambil, memang kenapa?" Ben terheran.

Dean menghela napas lega. "Karena aku takut kau melepasnya hanya karena ingin mencariku dan berniat tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Ben harus tersenyum geli, "Owh, tenang. Semester baru dimulai bulan depan, jadi aku masih ada waktu untuk mencarimu dan mungkin tinggal denganmu sebelum memulainya."

Dean semakin lega. "Syukurlah, itu artinya aku tidak akan dibunuh ibumu karena merusak masa depanmu," terkekeh ringan.

Ben ikut tesenyum ringan.

"Itu baru anakku!" Dean memukul lengan Ben ringan, gemas penuh kebanggaan, dilanjutkan dengan mengacak rambut Ben pelan.

Sam tertawa kecil, sementara Ben hanya tersenyum senang.

Jack memerhatikan mereka bertiga. Dean tampaknya bangga sekali Ben bisa masuk ke Stanford dengan beasiswa penuh seperti Sam. _Apa itu Stanford?_

"Mhm..., apa itu Stanford?" akhirnya Jack memberanikan diri menyela.

"Ng..., itu adalah universitas terbaik di Amerika," Sam menjawab bangga. "Tempatnya di Palo Alto-California, sekitar 23 jam dari sini pakai mobil."

Jack mencernanya, "Dan bisa masuk ke sana dengan beasiswa penuh, artinya?"

"Artinya kau tidak perlu mengikuti ujian lagi, dan sekolahnya pun gratis," jelas Sam.

"Dan itu bagus?" Jack masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Itu hebat sekali, Jack. Luar biasa!" giliran Dean menjawab. "Masuk tanpa ujian, berarti mengalahkan ribuan anak yang ingin masuk ke sana dengan mudah, dan sekolah gratis itu juga suatu kehormatan. Hanya anak pintar yang bisa begitu," Dean terkekeh bangga pada Sam dan Ben.

Jack mengangguk. "Kau juga masuk ke Stanford dengan beasiswa, Dean?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Uhuk!" Dean hampir tersedak kopinya, dan terkekeh malu. "Well, aku tidak sepintar mereka berdua... Bisa lulus SMA saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur," Dean menyeringai.

"Dean..., kau pintar, hanya tidak suka sekolah," Sam tersenyum membela Dean di depan Ben dan Jack. Well, tidak ada yang meragukan, Dean adalah idola mereka bertiga.

Jack mengangguk mendengarkan.

Dean mengendikkan pundak, mengakuinya, "Yeah, aku tidak suka sekolah. Aku hanya suka senjata dan mobil. Dua benda cantik itu yang sangat kucintai... Membongkar pasang senjata dan mobil, jauh lebih rumit dan menyenangkan!" serunya pasti.

Ben dan Jack tersenyum geli.

"Yea..., membongkar mobil memang sangat menyenangkan," sela Ben tersenyum sendiri.

Dean tercekat. "Kau bisa membongkar mobil?"

"Bisa..." Ben mengangguk pasti.

Dean harus tersenyum semakin bangganya. "Wohoooo! Kau memang anakku, Ben! Kau boleh menjadi anakku, kau boleh menjadi Winchester." Dean menepuk nepuk pundak Ben penuh semangat dan bangga disertai acakan rambut Ben.

Ben tersenyum dengan senangnya.

Jack menahan diri melihat Dean memerlakukan Ben. Terlihat sekali betapa bangganya Dean pada Ben. Dan mengatakan Ben boleh menjadi Winchester. Apakah dirinya sudah menjadi Winchester? Dia ingin menjadi Winchester juga.

"Oke, Ben, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita melanjutkan latihan menembakmu?" usul Dean. "Sebelum Sammy menemukan kasus untuk kita."

"Asyeeek." Ben mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Aku boleh ikut?" sela Jack langsung.

Dean harus tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja boleh," seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

Jack tersenyum dengan senangnya.

Sam menghela napas. "Okey, kalau begitu aku akan ke bawah memeriksa Lucifer."

Jack terkatup mendengar nama Lucifer.

"Hati-hati, Sammy, jangan sampai dia memerdayaimu lagi," Dean mengingatkan.

Sam tersenyum tipis dengan sekilas menengok ke arah Jack. "Kuusahakan tidak," terkekeh sendiri.

Dean hanya mengangguk. "Ayo, anak-anak..." ia menggiring Ben dan Sam ke Ruang Latihan Menembak..

Di ruang latihan menembak, Dean dan Ben langsung memilih jenis senjata yang mereka suka. Terlihat sekali keduanya bersemangat, siap mengasah keterampilan mereka, atau mungkin akan mulai bertanding siapa yang lebih banyak bisa menembak tepat sasaran.

Benar, segera mereka berdua saling beradu keterampilan di masing-masing jalur tembak, dengan sesekali Dean mengarahkan atau memperbaiki cara menembak Ben agar lebih tepat lagi.

Jack memerhatikan mereka dan ingin ikut merasakan semangat yang sama.

"Mhmm, boleh aku belajar menembak juga?" sela Jack.

Dean menoleh, "Kau tidak perlu belajar menembak, Nak..., senjatamu jauh lebih hebat dan mematikan dari pistol-pistol ini," ia terkekeh ringan.

Jack menelan ludah kecewa. "Tapi aku ingin mencoba memegangnya..."

Dean masih tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Maaf, Nak, tapi jangan..." dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Jack terkatup semakin kecewa. Dipandanginya Dean dengan lirikan marah.

Ben memerhatikannya dengan curiga. Agak menakutkan. "Ini, kau bisa coba pegang punyaku..." tawarnya langsung, sebelum Jack berubah ganas.

Jack teralihkan, dan menoleh dengan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, tidak usah..." lalu kembali memandang Dean.

Ben terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk, siap melanjutkan tembakannya lagi.

SYUT! BLAAR!

Dean dan Ben spontan merunduk dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang sukses melubangi tembok bungker di hadapan mereka. Satu papan target di samping jalur Dean, lenyap bersama tembok yang jebol itu.

"_What the hell!?" _Dean langsung menengok pada Jack, sebagai tersangka utama. Tentu saja dia pelakunya. Siapa lagi yang punya kekuatan untuk melubangi tembok setebal 18 inci, yang hanya bisa dilubangi oleh pelontar granat? Terlihat kedua tangan Jack masih mengarah ke depan setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya, matanya pun masih berwarna emas.

Berharap Jack mengatakan 'maaf, tidak sengaja', tapi Jack justru memandangnya datar tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat Dean terheran.

"Apa kau sengaja...?" Dean mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja Jack lakukan.

"Yah, kau benar, senjataku memang lebih hebat dan mematikan..." sahut Jack tersenyum bangga, mengembalikan matanya normal.

Jawaban yang membuat Dean terkatup - jadi benar Jack memang sengaja melakukannya. Ben terdiam pucat.

"_What's wrong with you!?" _sentak Dean marah.

"DEAN!? JACK!?" Sam tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke ruang tembak. "Aku mendengar suara dentuman..." Dan ia terkatup dengan lubang besar di ujung jalur sasaran tembak yang membatasi garasi mobil yang besar dan luas. Kau bahkan bisa melihat Impala Dean beserta deretan mobil dan motor tua milik anggota _'Man of Letter'_ berjajar di sana. Untung saja, Impala Dean dalam posisi yang jauh, hingga tidak terkena pecahan tembok yang hancur.

Mary dan Castiel menyusul ke ruang tembak, dan memberi ekspresi yang sama.

"Dean? Apa yang terjadi?" Sam hampir tak percaya lubang setebal itu bisa jebol.

"Tanya dia..." sungut Dean menahan marah, mengarah pada Jack.

Sam beralih pada Jack. Melihat Jack yang masih berdiri dengan tersenyum puas, membuat Sam curiga dan merasa harus berhati-hati bertanya. Jika Jack tersinggung, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Jack, kenapa kau bolongi temboknya...? Apa kau marah?" tanya Sam hati-hati, kembali seperti baru mengenal Jack dulu.

Jack mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin ikut latihan menembak, dan Dean tidak mau memberiku pistol. Dia bilang aku tak perlu pistol karena kekuatanku bisa menjadi senjata lebih hebat dan mematikan..." sahutnya santai.

Sesaat Sam terdiam dengan penjelasan Jack, lalu menengok pada Dean sebagai pemicunya.

Merasa tertuduh Dean langsung membela diri, "Well, tapi benar, kan...?" seraya melihat dinding bolong itu. Ditengoknya Jack dengan pandangan menahan marah dan kecewa. Ia tidak pernah bisa menebak dan mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Jack.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, dan memilih untuk mengalah. Dean menaruh kembali pistol latihannya ke tempatnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruang latihan yang setengah porak poranda.

Jack terkatup melihat tatapan Dean dan memilih untuk keluar dari sana. Tidak ada kebanggaan di wajah lelaki itu. _Apakah Dean marah? _

"Dean...? Kupikir kau akan bangga?" seru Jack getir, tak mengerti.

Dean berbalik. "Bagaimana aku akan bangga, Nak, jika kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu hingga merusak rumah kita?" tekan Dean marah memandang mata Jack.

"Dean..." Sam mengingatkan Dean untuk tidak terlalu jauh memarahi Jack.

Jack terkatup. "A..ku tidak bermaksud melubanginya..."

"Yeah? Terus kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau ingin pamer kekuatanmu...?" bentak Dean sengit.

"Dean!" hardik Sam. Dia siap jika harus menjadi wasit di antara mereka berdua.

Jack terpucat. "B..uk..an..." Ia siap menangis dengan tuduhan itu. "Aku tidak punya keterampilan apa-apa selain kekuatanku... dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan kau keluarkan... Itulah mengapa kau tidak boleh memegang pistol, Jack!" tandas Dean lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jack yang langsung terkatup terluka.

Sam menghela penuh sesal dan kecewa dengan sikap Dean. Tidak seharusnya Dean seperti itu.

Jack masih terdiam pucat, memandang punggung Dean hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jack..." panggil Sam hati-hati.

Jack tersadar, dan menengok ke arah Sam dengan tatapan sesalnya. Lalu melihat Castiel, Mary, Ben, lalu terakhir, tembok bolong itu...

"Maafkan aku..." Dengan segera, ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sam menarik napas. Jujur ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dan mengapa Jack melakukannya.

***SPNSPN***

Jack terduduk di kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Bingung, kecewa, sedih, dan terluka, semua menjadi satu. Ia tidak menyangka usahanya untuk menarik perhatian dan disukai Dean, berujung fatal, yaa meski tidak sampai membunuh orang. Tapi melubangi tembok rumah? Itu sudah cukup membuat Dean marah.

Sungguh, ia tidak berniat mengeluarkan sebesar itu sampai merusak segalanya. Tapi memang, ia masih harus banyak berlatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Toh, apa lagi yang ia miliki selain kekuatannya? Apalagi yang bisa membuat Dean bangga selain kekuatannya, yang katanya sangat hebat dan mematikan?

Yah, mematikan. Dia sudah membunuh orang karena kekuatannya _*garis bawah: tidak sengaja_ – tapi tetap saja ada korban tewas, dan resmi membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pembunuh, menjadi monster. Sekarang Dean sedang marah padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa memerbaikinya? Bagaimana bisa membuat Dean bangga lagi padanya?

Dirinya bukan Ben; yang pintar, yang bisa menembak dengan tepat, dan yang bisa memperbaiki mobil seperti yang dilakukan Dean. Ben sepertinya telah menjadi seorang anak yang bisa membuat Dean bangga dan bahagia. Wajar, Ben memang putranya, anak seorang Dean Winchester. Sementara dirinya? Dia anak Lucifer, anak yang tidak diharapkan kelahirannya. Anak yang ditolak dan ditakuti semua ras, mulai dari manusia, iblis, hingga malaikat. Jadi untuk apa dia lahir di dunia ini?

Tapi Dean dan Sam menerimanya. Mereka bersikap baik padanya. Jadi apa salah jika dirinya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Dean atau Sam bangga? Yang membuat mereka berdua tidak menyesal menerimanya? Jack hanya ingin diterima dan disayangi. Sam mungkin masih sayang padanya, tapi bagaimana dengan Dean?

Sejak pertama Jack bertemu dengan pria itu, Dean sudah menunjukkan ketidak-sukaan padanya. Seakan Jack adalah makhluk penghancur yang harus segera dimusnahkan. Butuh usaha untuk menahan semua perasaan terluka dengan sikap Dean yang selalu marah, judes, dan sinis padanya, untunglah Dean tidak pernah menyakiti secara fisik. Karena menurut Sam, Dean melakukan itu karena dia takut.

Dean takut akan kekuatan Jack, dan harus melindungi orang dari Jack, sekaligus melindungi Jack dari orang jahat. Tugas yang membingungkan dan berat. Tapi perlahan akhirnya Jack bisa membuktikan pada Dean dirinya tidak jahat. Tapi di saat Dean sudah percaya dan suka padanya, kini ia justru mengacaukan lagi. Ia telah membuat Dean marah, membuat Dean takut dengan kekuatannya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa mengembalikan semuanya lagi?

Jack semakin berpikir keras, apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Mulai dari yang paling sederhana hingga yang paling sulit yang melibatkan masalah perburuan. Tapi jika ingin membuktikannya saat berburu, akan terlalu lama, itu pun jika Dean mengajaknya berburu. Mungkin malah Dean tidak akan mengajaknya berburu lagi, karena terlalu beresiko dirinya akan membunuh orang lagi. Jack ingin menangis rasanya.

Tok Tok Tok...

"Jack...?"

Jack terkesiap dengan suara Castiel memanggilnya dari luar kamar. Segera diusap matanya yang basah. Entah menangis atau tidak, Castiel tidak boleh tahu kalau dia cengeng.

"Yea..?" Jack mencoba menyahut dan membuka pintunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Castiel bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Yea..., aku baik-baik saja." Jack memaksa tersenyum hangat.

Castiel memandangnya, mencari sesuatu dengan menembus tatapan mata muda nan polos itu. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa ia baca dari dalam pikiran itu?

Tapi tidak ada...

"Mhmm..., aku minta maaf soal tembok itu..., aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkannya."

Castiel menggeleng tersenyum. "Sudah jangan pikirkan tembok lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Dean..."

Jack terkatup, "Kenapa dengan Dean? Apa dia membenciku?" Ia langsung ketakutan.

"Tidak, tentu tidak... Dia mungkin sedikit keras, tapi dia tidak akan membencimu. Marahnya hanya sesaat, jangan dimasukkan hati."

Jack terdiam, dan mengangguk tersenyum. "Sudah biasa, kok..."

Castiel terdiam _'Sudah biasa'? Sesering itukah Dean marah pada Jack?_

"Apakah dia sering marah padamu?" selidik Castiel.

Jack mengendikkan pundak. Tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi.

Castiel menghela napas dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sering membuat Dean marah."

Jack terkatup, "Bagaimana kau meminta maaf?"

"Terkadang dengan pie bisa..."

"Pie?"

Castiel mengangguk.

Jack langsung teringat, _Ya, bukankah Sam selalu membawakan pie kalau Dean sedang marah atau bete?_ Mungkin itu bisa membuat Dean tersenyum, dan tak marah lagi padanya.

"Di mana Dean?"

"Ng..., dia sedang pergi dengan Ben..."

Jack terkatup mendengarnya,_ Dean pergi dengan Ben? Dean mengajak Ben pergi? _Perasaan terluka kembali terasa.

"Ke mana?" Jack berusaha menahan perasaannya.

"Entahlah."

Jack terkatup.

"Mary?"

"Mary ada di ruang perang bersama Sam."

Jack tersenyum simpul, dengan segera keluar dari kamar, melewati Castiel tanpa permisi.

"Jack!?"

Tapi tak didengar Jack yang terus setengah berlari mencari Mary.

Mary tengah membahas sesuatu bersama Sam, saat Jack muncul di Ruang Perang.

"Mary..." panggil Jack pelan.

Mary dan Sam menoleh dan melihat Jack terengah seperti yang baru saja berlari.

"Ya? Hey, Jack?" Mary tersenyum menyambut bocah Nefilim itu.

Jack menelan ludah dengan senyum tak sabar, "Apa kau bisa membuat pie?" tanyanya langsung.

Mary tertegun, "Yeah, sepertinya bisa..."

Senyum semakin merekah di bibir Jack, "Tolong ajari aku membuat pie."

Baik Mary dan Sam terkatup mendengarnya.

"Owh, kau ingin pie...? Aku bisa memesannya sekarang," Mary meraih ponselnya, karena untuk membuatnya saat ini, sedikit tidak mungkin, ia sedang sibuk dengan Sam.

"BUKAN! Aku ingin membuat pie!" sentak Jack mengagetkan Mary, terlebih Sam. "Untuk Dean!"

"Jack?" Sam mengingatkan nada suara Jack, tapi sepertinya ia mengerti maksud bocah Nefilim itu.

"Kumohon?" Jack menurunkan suaranya lebih halus.

"Sekarang?" Mary memastikannya.

"Yea, sekarang..."

Mary menoleh pada Sam, dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan dan bingung karena banyak yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Tapi Sam mengangguk mengizinkan. Ia mengerti benar perasaan Jack saat ini, setelah insiden di Ruang Tembak tadi.

Mary kembali pada Jack dengan menghela napas disertai senyuman semangat, "Baiklah, kita buat sekarang."

Senyum Jack merekah dengan lebarnya, dan langsung berlari ke dapur, meninggalkan Mary yang masih terheran dengan sikap Jack hari ini.

Sesaat Mary menengok Sam dan Castiel, lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum menyusul Jack ke dapur.

Sam tertegun dengan sikap Jack, khususnya hari ini. _Ada apa dengan Jack? Insiden di ruang tembak, juga tiba-tiba ingin belajar membuat pie... untuk Dean._

Sam menoleh pada Castiel yang sama herannya dengan sikap Jack. "Cas? Kau tahu ada apa dengan Jack hari ini?"

"Mhm..., aku tidak tahu. Perilaku manusia muda terkadang sulit dibaca..."

Sam terkatup, semakin bingung dengan jawaban Castiel. Sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Sam mengendikkan bahunya, dan memutuskan kembali meneruskan penyelidikannya akan monster baru, yang sekarang harus dilakukan sendiri, karena Jack sedang membajak ibunya.

***SPNSPN***

Dengan penuh semangat Jack melihat, membantu dan membuat sendiri pie apel. Mulai dari membuat isian apel yang asli dari buah apel yang dipotong-potong sendiri oleh Jack, lalu dimasak dengan gula dan kayu manis, juga membuat kulitnya. Semua dilakukan sendiri oleh Jack bersama Mary yang menuntunnya. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat sendiri hasil pie buatannnya, dan spesial untuk Dean.

Meski ia senang melihat Jack begitu semangat ingin belajar membuat pie, tetap tidak menutup keheranan Mary dengan sikap bocah Nefilim ini.

"Mhm.., Jack..., kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membuatkan Dean pie?" tanya Mary hati-hati, setelah Jack memasukkan loyang apel pie cantik ke dalam oven. Senyum sumringah dan puas masih terulas di bibir muda itu.

"Uh..., tidak ada, hanya ingin saja..." Jack menjawab tenang.

Sesaat Mary tidak begitu percaya, tapi hanya mengangguk menerima.

"Ehm, Mary..., boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jack tiba-tiba.

"Tentu..."

"Apa kau sayang pada Dean?"

Mary tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja, Jack, aku menyayangi Dean. Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" dengan tersenyum tak mengerti.

Jack menelan ludah, "Dan kau bangga padanya?"

"Yea, aku bangga padanya..."

Jack terdiam. "Meski dia tidak suka sekolah seperti Sam, tidak mendapat beasiswa seperti Sam?"

"Huh?" Mary semakin tertegun tak mengerti. "Yeah, tentu saja. Aku bangga pada Dean, sama bangganya seperti pada Sam." Mary semakin tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jack seputar Dean dan membandingkannya dengan Sam. Ia kemudian membaca raut galau Jack.

"Jack..., ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jack langsung tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Mary masih tidak percaya. "Jack...?"

DING

"Pienya sudah matang!" seru Jack girang mengagetkan Mary, dan segera membuka ovennya, mengalihkan pertanyaan Mary. Ia memang tidak berniat menjawabnya.

***SPNSPN***

Bergelut lama di dapur bersama Mary, Jack berhasil membuat beberapa pan pie apel, yang bisa dimakan oleh semua penghuni bungker, dan Jack sangat bangga dengan hasil karyanya. Beberapa loyang ia sajikan di ruang perang agar bisa ia nikmati bersama sambil menunggu kepulangan Dean.

Sam masih berusaha memahami yang terjadi pada Jack hari ini. Peristiwa di Ruang Tembak juga keinginannya untuk membuat pie sendiri khusus untuk Dean, menarik perhatiannya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Diperhatikannya Jack yang sedang asyik membaca. Sejak tadi anak itu duduk manis bersamanya yang masih berkutat pada laptopnya, mencari informasi akan kasus baru. Diliriknya judul buku yang dipegang Jack; 'Hukum Publik'.

_Eh, tunggu itu bukuku, kan? _Sam tersadar Jack sedang membaca buku miliknya yang tersimpan di kamarnya.

"Jack..., apa kau sedang membaca bukuku?" tanya Sam hati-hati.

"Uh?" Jack mendongak dan tersenyum manis. "Yea, aku menemukannya di kamarmu tadi."

Sam terkatup. _Kapan Jack masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil bukunya?_

"Oh, aku pinjam bukumu, ya..." pintanya sopan.

Sam menelan ludah. "Yea, tentu." _Terlambat, Jack, kalau kau bilang sekarang. Tapi ya sudahlah... _

"Mhmm, Jack, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membaca buku tentang Hukum?" Sam penasaran.

"Uh?" Jack kembali tersenyum manis dengan melihat buku yang dibacanya, "Aku ingin tahu tentang apa Hukum itu, hingga kau dan Ben mengambil jurusan itu. Mungkin aku bisa juga mengambil jurusan Hukum."

Sam terdiam mendengarkan, mencernanya.

"Mhmm, Sam, bagaimana kalau aku sekolah Hukum juga?"

"Uh?" Sam terkatup. "Untuk apa, Jack?"

"Kau sekolah Hukum, Ben sekolah Hukum, Dean bangga pada kalian," Jack tersenyum yakin.

Sam kembali terdiam. Semakin mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jack hari ini...

"Jack_"

Kalimat Sam terpotong dengan suara pintu besi terbuka dan Dean bersama Ben muncul di sana.

"Kami pulang!" seru Dean semangat.

"Dean!?" Jack penuh semangat menyambutnya. Tapi senyum semangatnya sirna seketika melihat tawa dan senyum Dean bersama Ben, dan Ben yang membawa banyak bungkusan belanjaan. Rasa cemburu kembali muncul dan tak tertahankan.

"Dari mana kalian?" serang Jack langsung. Tatapannya sudah segaris siap melontarkan kemarahan pada Dean dan Ben.

"Jack..." Sam langsung mengingatkan nada bicara Jack.

Dean terkatup dengan sambutan si bocah Nefilim. Setelah tadi merusak ruang latihan, sekarang menyerangnya tanpa alas an?

"Kami baru saja belanja kebutuhan dapur yang sudah sekarat," Dean menjawab dengan tenang,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Yeah, setelah kau menghancurkan dinding bungker, kau pikir kau berhak diajak pergi?" sahut Dean sekenanya.

"Dean..." Sam menghela napas pasrah jika harus kembali menjadi wasit di antara mereka berdua.

Jack semakin menajamkan tatapan segarisnya. Terlebih pada Ben.

Ben terpaku ketakutan, sepertinya dia harus menghindari ini. "Mhm..."

Tapi belum sempat Ben mengucapkan sesuatu, serangan berwarna kuning tiba-tiba muncul mengenai Ben hingga membuatnya terpental.

"JACK!?" sentak Sam dan Dean marah sekaligus terkaget, bersamaan.

"_What__ the hell is __wrong with you!?" _bentak Dean marah. Dan langsung menuju Ben. Untunglah pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget dan syok.

Jack tak mengendurkan amarahnya dan siap menyerang lagi. Sam langsung maju dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jack.

"Jack, hentikan!" Sam siap menerima serangan Jack. "Tenanglah..."

"Ben, pergilah ke kamarmu..." perintah Dean, setelah memastikan putranya baik-baik saja.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Ben langsung bergegas ke kamarnya.

Jack siap mengejarnya dengan kekuatannya, tapi Dean sudah menghalanginya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mau marah, kau bisa serang aku!" tegas Dean dengan tatapan tajam.

Jack terpaku dengan tatapan itu. Dean sangat marah padanya, dan rela jika terkena serangannya. Tidak, tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menyerang Dean.

Perlahan kekuatannya mengendur. Mata emasnya kembali normal, dan napasnya terengah-engah.

"Jack..." panggil Sam hati-hati.

Jack meliriknya lirih. Tatapannya kini penuh sesal. Diliriknya Dean yang masih menatapnya marah dan tajam.

"Ada apa dengan kau hari ini, Jack? Ada Demon yang merasukimu-kah, huh!?" cecar Dean marah.

Jack menggeleng cepat. "Maafkan aku!" dan menghilang begitu saja, entah kemana.

"JACK!?"

"Bagus! Dia melarikan diri," sungut Dean semakin kesal, dan segera ke kamar Ben memeriksa putranya, takut Jack masih mengejar Ben. "Cari dia ke seluruh bungker, dan minta Castiel mencarinya ke luar!"

Sam langsung mencari Jack ke seluruh bungker sementara Castiel mencari radar Jack. Semua kamar dan ruangan ia buka, bahkan ruang-ruangan yang tidak pernah dibuka sebelumnya. Bungker ini memiliki banyak sekali ruangan.

**SPN**

Entah adrenalin apa yang membuat Jack seketika pergi dari hadapan Sam dan Dean. Apakah ia ingin menghindari tatapan marah dan cecaran Dean?

"Hallo, Nak..."

Jack terkesiap dengan suara hangat menyambutnya. Ia mendongak dan menyadari di mana ia berada. Dia berada di Ruang Penjara, dan ayahnya berada di hadapannya, masih terkurung di dalam lingkaran api suci.

Jack menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak bermaksud kemari. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Sebuah kejutan, kau mengunjungiku?" Lucifer tersenyum culas semanis-manisnya.

Jack menatap waspada Lucifer. Ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh berada di sini, tapi kenapa dia tidak ingin beranjak dari sini. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mencarinya di sini.

"Boleh aku di sini?" tanya Jack sopan lirih.

Lucifer tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja."

Jack menelan ludah dan duduk di lantai bersandar pada dinding.

Lucifer memerhatikan dan membacanya. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu putranya.

"Ada apa, Jack? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu...?"

Jack melirik ayahnya. Entah dia akan menceritakannya atau tidak. Dan Lucifer menunggu dengan sabar.

**SPN**

Dean bergegas ke kamar Ben. Pintu kamar setengah terbuka, dan terlihat Ben ada di kamarnya.

"Ben? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dean langsung bertanya dan memeriksa kamar berukuran 5x5 m itu, mencari sosok Jack di sana. "Apa Jack kemari?"

"Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak, Jack tidak kemari. Ke mana dia?"

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba menghilang, entah ke mana."

Ben menelan ludah.

"Ada apa, Dad? Kenapa dengan Jack hari ini? Ia seperti tidak menyukaiku..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ben. Hari ini dia memang berbeda, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mudah-mudahan bukan terasuki Demon, Lucifer, Asmodeus atau apapun itu ..."

Ben mengangguk.

"Kau tetap di sini, aku akan mencari Jack dulu, sebelum dia membahayakan orang lain."

Dean keluar dari kamar Ben dan segera bertemu Sam yang masih mencari Jack.

"Ketemu anaknya?" tanya Dean tak sabar.

Sam menggeleng letih.

"Anak itu harus ditemukan, Sam. Dia sedang dalam emosi tinggi, kau lihat apa yang dia lakukannya tadi," Dean mengingatkan.

"Yeah, aku tahu, Dean..." Sam semakin tidak tenang.

"Sungguh, Sam, ada apa dengan Jack hari ini? Tiba-tiba saja dia begitu. Apa yang kulewatkan, huh...?" Dean tak mengerti.

Sam merapikan kembali benang merah sebab musabab perilaku aneh Jack hari ini.

"Dean..., sepertinya ini ada hubungannya denganmu dan Ben..." ucap Sam hati-hati.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Dia mencari perhatianmu. Dia merasa diabaikan olehmu..., setelah ada Ben."

"Apa? Jangan konyol..., aku tidak mengabaikan siapa-siapa..." sergah Dean.

"Yea, tapi Jack merasa begitu. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi dengan Mom?"

Dean menggeleng.

"Dia memaksa untuk belajar membuat pie, khusus buatmu..."

"Huh?" Dean terkatup tak percaya. Ia mendengus tertawa geli, "Maksudmu, dia cemburu dengan kehadiran Ben? Hell, dia sendiri yang membawa Ben ke sini... dan lagi dia bukan anak-anak yang mudah cemburu..."

"Yeah...," Sam tersenyum kecil, "Ingat, dia masih anak-anak, umurnya belum ada setahun, Dean..."

"Dan dia juga ingin membuatmu bangga. Dia ingin masuk sekolah Hukum seperti aku dan Ben agar kau bangga."

Dean merengut heran, "Bangga? Kenapa dia berpikir aku bangga kalian masuk sekolah Hukum. Sekolah itu membosankan!"

"Dean...," Sam mendengus kesal, Dean tidak juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jack.

Dean terdiam.

"Dean, dia marah karena kau lebih perhatian pada Ben. Kau lebih banyak memuji Ben..., kau... kau tampak lebih sayang pada Ben..."

"Well, dia putraku..." Dean membela diri.

"Itu dia, dia cemburu, Dean. Kau tahu, anak yang cemburu itu karena dia ingin dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya, dikaguminya ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya bangga... Kau. Dia mencintaimu..., Dean, dia mengagumimu..."

Dean terkatup, mencoba mencernanya. Ia masih tak percaya ucapan Sam.

"Menunjukkan kekuatannya, kemudian marah pada Ben...?" lanjut Sam.

Cukup, Dean tak perlu mendengarnya lagi, "Di mana anak itu sekarang...?"

Tiba-tiba Sam teringat satu ruangan yang belum diperiksa olehnya. "Ruang Penjara?" Ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju ruang penjara.

Dean terhenyak. "Tolong, jangan bilang dia bersama Lucifer di sana," dan berlari menyusul Sam.

"Jack!?" Sam membuka lebar-lebar pintu Ruang Penjara.

Lucifer mendongak dan tersenyum dengan kedatangan tamu. "Oh, hai, Sammy?"

Sam tak memedulikannya, ia langsung mencari sosok Jack di sana. Dan langsung menghela napas lega, anak itu duduk lesu di lantai, bersandar pada tembok. Wajahnya tertunduk, persis saat anak itu kabur dari kamar hotel karena mendengar Sam, Dean dan Donatello berdebat akan dirinya yang seorang monster kecil.

"Jack?" panggil Sam hati-hati.

Jack hanya melirik tipis. Wajahnya ditekuk delapan. Sam tak tega melihatnya.

Sam melihat ke arah Lucifer. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Lucifer tersenyum sinis. "Justru aku yang harus bertanya, kalian apakan putraku hingga bersedih seperti itu?"

"Jack!?" Sosok Dean masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ah, ini dia orang yang sudah membuat putraku sedih," sambut Lucifer tersenyum sinis. "Tanggung jawab, Dean..."

Dean mendengus kesal, dan lebih memilih menuju Jack.

"Jack, _hai_ _buddy... _kau baik-baik saja di sana...?" tanya Dean hati-hati, layaknya menyapa anak singa.

Jack tak menyahut.

Dean menghela napas. "Oke, aku minta maaf kalau aku yang salah..., aku minta maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu marah..."

Jack masih belum menyahut.

"Jack...?"

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa..." sahut Jack lirih dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

Dean menarik napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mau cerita ada apa hari ini? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Jack menggeleng.

"Ok..." Dean masih sabar menunggu.

"Astaga, Dean..., apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anakku, huh...?" seru Lucifer dari balik api suci.

"Diamlah, Luce!" sentak Dean kesal.

Jack melirik Dean.

Dean tersadar, dan menghela napas mengatur emosinya. Membuat Jack ketakutan tidak akan berujung baik, apapun yang sedang dirasakan anak itu sekarang.

"Jack..., bisa kita keluar dari sini..., kita bicara, kau boleh cerita apapun, kau bahkan boleh marah padaku. Aku tidak akan marah padamu, Jack..." pinta Dean baik-baik.

Jack masih belum menyahut.

"Jack..." Perlahan Dean mengulurkan tangannya pada Jack.

Lirih Jack melihat tangan itu. Tangan Dean.

"Ayolah, Sobat..." bujuk Dean pelan. Pandangan mata anak itu begitu luluh dan polos, layaknya anak 10 tahun yang sedang merajuk.

Mengejutkan Jack menerima tangan itu, dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dean menarik napas, mengatur emosinya, lalu mengangguk, dan perlahan berdiri.

Jack ikut berdiri dan tanpa bersuara mengikuti Dean keluar dari ruang Penjara.

Terdengar Lucifer mendengus di belakang, "Benar-benar tak masuk akal," sungutnya kesal. "Jack! Aku di sini jika kau membutuhkanku,_ B__uddy_...!" serunya.

Tapi tak dipedulikan Jack dan terus mengikuti Dean keluar dari sana.

Sam tersenyum kemenangan pada Lucifer. "Dia sudah memilih siapa ayahnya, Luce..." dan segera menyusul Dean dan Jack, meninggalkan Lucifer yang semakin kesal.

**SPN**

Dean membawa Jack ke dapur. Mereka butuh bicara dari hati ke hati, apapun itu.

"Duduklah, kubuatkan kau susu _Choconut _panas," ucap Dean hangat.

Jack menurut tanpa berucap. Ia sudah tak berani melawan Dean. Melawan Dean sama saja membuat Dean membencinya, dan Jack tidak mau itu.

Dean meletakkan secangkir Choconut hangat kesukaan Jack, di hadapan bocah yang masih tertunduk bak tersangka itu.

Dean duduk berhadapan dengan Jack sementara Sam duduk di sebelahnya.

Ditunggunya Jack menyesap susu coklat kacangnya agar lebih tenang. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah, Jack, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan tentang hari ini?" tanya Dean hati-hati. "Tiba-tiba kau bersikap berbeda. Tiba-tiba kau ingin belajar menembak, dan kudengar kau juga ingin sekolah? Belajar Hukum seperti Sam...?"

Jack menelan ludah, memandang Dean dan Sam dengan tatapan segarisnya, tapi tidak ada kemarahan di sana.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan marah padamu, Jack ..."

Jack terdiam sesaat. "Aku minta minta maaf soal kejadian hari ini. Soal tembok dan menyerang kalian..." ucapnya lirih tulus. Kemudian dihelanya napas. "Tapi aku hanya ingin kau bangga padaku, Dean," ucap Jack pelan lepas dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku ingin kau selalu bangga padaku, aku ingin kau selalu sayang padaku, kau tidak menyesal menerimaku, dan kau tidak akan pernah membuangku." Suaranya terdengar putus asa. "Dan Ben..., aku tidak berniat menyelakainya, tapi sejak dia ada, kau seperti lebih sayang padanya, kau seperti lebih bangga padanya. Kau bangga sekali saat dia bisa masuk sekolah Hukum dengan beasiswa penuh sama seperti Sam. Aku juga ingin seperti itu!" wajahnya ditekuk merajuk, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Dean terkatup, mendengar semuanya sendiri langsung dari bibir Jack. Diliriknya Sam yang hanya mengendikkan pundaknya dengan implisit, _Kubilang juga apa._

'_Ya__h__ benar, bagaimanapun, Jack masihlah anak-anak yang belum dapat mengendalikan seluruh perasaannya.' _

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam kembali pada Jack. "Jack..., apapun yang terjadi sejak kedatangan Ben, tidak merubah apapun di antara kita. Aku tetap bangga padamu, _hell_... kau tidak tahu betapa bangganya aku padamu...! Kau adalah anak terbaik dan tersopan yang pernah kutemui. Dan kekuatanmu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bangga, karena aku sudah sangat bangga padamu. Aku akan selalu sayang padamu, Jack, dan aku tidak akan menyesal menerimamu, justru sangat bersyukur."

Jack mendengarkan, dan mencoba percaya.

"Dan membuangmu?" Dean tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan pernah terlintas sedikitpun di kepalaku lagi. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, Jack, kau terjebak selamanya dengan kami."

"Kami semua sayang padamu, Jack, bangga padamu," lanjut Sam tersenyum pasti. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Jack tersenyum kecil mulai percaya.

"Aku sayang kalian..., aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian..., hanya kalian yang kumiliki di dunia ini."

"Owh, Nak...," Dean tersenyum terenyuh, dipeluknya Jack erat. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan kami, Jack. Kami janji. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Jack mengangguk di dalam pelukan Dean. Ada perasaan lega di sana.

Dean melepaskan pelukannya, dan memberi senyuman hangat. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi, menyerang tanpa alasan. Ya?"

Jack mengangguk dengan tersenyum hangat dan lega.

"Owh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Dean." Penuh semangat Jack bangkit dan mengambil sesautu dari dalam kulkas.

"Kusimpan satu pan untukmu," Jack membawanya ke meja dan diletakkan di hadapan Dean.

"Wow, Pie...!"

"Aku yang membuatnya sendiri, Dean," ucap Jack bangga.

"Ah, yang benar!?" seru Dean tak percaya dengan pura-pura tersenyum takjub. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya, Sam sudah menceritakannya tadi.

Jack tersenyum senang, "Ya, aku minta Mary mengajariku membuat pie, aku ingin membuatnya khusus untukmu."

"Yeah?" Dean tersenyum lebar, seraya memotong satu bagian untuknya. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung mencobanya.

"Mhmmmmh..., kau yakin ini kau yang membuat, Jack?" Dean tersenyum kulum takjub. Kali ini ia tak pura-pura, karena pie ini benar-benar enak.

Jack mengangguk ngangguk senang.

"Ini dia..., kau bercanda aku akan membuangmu kalau kau bisa membuat pie seenak ini..." Dean terkekeh.

"Dean..." Sam langsung mengingatkan, bukan gurauan yang coco.

"Eh, maksudku, tentu saja aku sangat menyayangimu meski kau tidak membuat pie seperti ini..." Dean langsung meralatnya.

Jack tergelak melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Dean mengangguk tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Dean, atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Dan aku juga akan meminta maaf pada Ben. Dia sahabatku satu-satunya, dan aku sudah jahat padanya."

Dean mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum bangga. "Itu dia, satu yang membuatku sangat bangga padamu. Kau anak sangat yang baik, semua orang tua pasti bangga memiliki putra sepertimu, kami semua bersyukur memilikimu. Kami bangga padamu, Jack."

Jack tersenyum sanjung, "Terima kasih."

Dean dan Sam sama sama tersenyum dengan menarik napas penuh kelegaan. Petualangan menjadi orang tua memang menguras emosi, tapi mereka sangat menikmatinya.


End file.
